


Lindy's Sex Robot

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: I Didn't Do It (TV 2014)
Genre: Android, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Robot Sex, horny teenage girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Lindy enters a contest and wins her very own robot that she can program to do whatever she wants.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lindy's Sex Robot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypnotics20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotics20/gifts).



Some time ago, Lindy enters a contest to win her very own robot that she can program to do whatever she wants. Weeks go by and Lindy at this point forgot about the contest until she and her brother comes home from school and finds a huge crate with a note attached to it on their front porch.

“Oh my gosh, it's here!” Lindy says ecstatically. 

“What’s here?” Logan asks, fascinated with the large crate. 

“My very own, personal robot.” Lindy says excitedly.

“What? how the heck did you get your own robot?”

“I entered a contest run by some scientist guy. Mr. Davenport, I think?” Lindy quickly explains. 

On the crate, there is an envelope attached to it. Lindy opens it and reads “Dear Ms. Watson, I am pleased to congratulate you on being one of the first contestants to be given our own Davenport Industries android. The design details you requested have been implemented plus some added features that we hope you'll enjoy the android AI is highly advanced and can be programmed to do almost anything by your distinct and unique voice command.” 

Logan messing with the crate asks Lindy “So what design details did you have them put in there.” 

Logan manages to open the crate. The two look inside. Upon looking at it Logan is shocked at what he has witnessed. Logan yells out “My eyes!” as he closes and covers them.  
Inside was a naked Lindy with her head down and eyes closed.

“I had the science nerd create the robot in my image.” she tells him.

Logan quickly runs upstairs trying to forget the image of his naked sister. Lindy smiles seeing his brother’s reaction.

“I think I’ll call her Robot-Lindy.”

“Okay, Robot-Lindy awaken.” 

The robot awakens, walks up towards her, and asks “What would you have me do, master.”

Lindy takes a moment to admire her body. “Alright, look at you with your perky boobs and tight ass. Man, Mr. Davenport must have busted his load making this Robot-Lindy.” 

Lindy gives Robo-Lindy her first command “I want you to do a series of tasks for me.” 

“Yes, master.” Robot-Lindy says in response.

“You will do all my chores around the house, attend all my boring classes, and go do stuff with the family that I don't want to do.”

“Yes master.”

Lindy also tells Robot-Lindy “And not to arouse suspicion try to act how I would act.” 

“Yes master.” 

Lindy looks Robot-Lindy amazed she has her own robot. “Man, I love this machine. Okay, first I need you to get rid of this crate.” 

Robot-Lindy picks up the heavy crate and starts walking outside. Lindy stops Robot-Lindy saying to her “uh put some clothes on first.”

Robot-Lindy drops the crate and runs upstairs.

The next day Lindy and Logan get ready for school. The whole family is downstairs eating breakfast.

Logan looks at Lindy noticing something about her “Hey Lindy, something looks different about you.”

Lindy smiles saying “Maybe it's my new glasses.” as she shows them off to everyone.

“Nah that's not it. Hey, how's your robot slave doing?”

Robot slave? The parents question looking at both to their wanting to explain further.

Lindy laughs it off saying to them “it’s nothing. It is just an inside joke between us. right logan?” Lindy then jabs logan with her elbow knocking the wind out of him.

“Ah. right. inside joke.” Logan says in deep pain.

While Logans and Robo-Lindy are at school Lindy is at home chilling around, watching tv, and thinking how awesome it is to have her own robot. Lindy’s mind starts wandering a bit, noticing how insanely accurate Robo-Lindy looks to her then thinking how accurate she truly is.

Later that night after dinner Lindy goes upstairs to her room where she stores her robot and checks her out.

“Okay Robot-Lindy I’ve been thinking a lot and I just want to know accurately the boys in the lab made you. Take your clothes.”

Robot-Lindy takes off her clothes ordinarily and emotionlessly. Lindy tells Robot-Lindy “nice and slowly.” 

First Robot-Lindy takes off her dark grey jacket, then slowly takes off her blue t-shirt to reveal that Robot-Lindy is wearing a white bra with pink polka dots. Next, she unzips her blue jeans, then turns around to show Lindy her round ass as she takes them off. Now with her pants off all Robot-Lindy has left is her underwear, both of them matching. Robot-Lindy takes off her bra to which Lindy can now see the robot’s tits. Clearly matching her own B-cup breast with cute pink nipples. The last Robot-Lindy takes off is her underwear, showing off Robot-Lindy’s beautiful pussy and clit.

Lindy let’s turn on seeing herself naked. Everything seems to be the same as Lindy, the distinct difference between the two are the glasses Robot-Lindy is wearing. Lindy caresses Robo-Lindy's body, groping herself in the process Robo-Lindy seems to react to Lindy touching her. “Your body is definitely reacting. Does this feel good?”

Robo-Lindy explains “Yes Lindy, I’ve been designed with nerve endings to help determine how much strength I should give during any situation. if I may, if you allow me to react to the sensation my body is feeling, Your Examination of me can be much more pleasurable.”

Lindy gets excited over this idea that her pussy too starts moistening “Okay Robot-Lindy, I allow you to react to your body's feelings.”

Robot-Lindy, now able to freely express her desire, goes over to Lindy, and starts kissing her. The two then kiss each other passionately as Lindy and Robo-Lindy take off Lindy’s clothes.

Robot-Lindy kisses Lindy's breast and neck, caressing her beautiful soft skin with her lips. The two of them touch each other all over, feeling each curve of their bodies, and sensually playing with their sensitive parts.

They work their way towards Lindy's bed where they fall on top of it. Robo-Lindy being on top of Lindy the two continue to make out. Robo-Lindy spits slowly in Lindy’s mouth. Lindy returns the favor by spitting it back in Robo-Lindy's mouth, Robo-Lindy opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. After they are done, Robo-Lindy fondles Lindy’s tits, sucking on her succulent pink nipples. 

Lindy enjoying the feel of her own naked body touching her own looks at Robot-Lindy and tells her “Oh god, I'm so sexy.”

Robot-Lindy looks at Lindy with a lustful smile responding with “I know.”

Robo-Lindy gives Lindy one last squeeze before she goes down to her young, precious pussy. 

Robo-Lindy looks at Lindy seductively as she eats her pussy out, licking Lindy rapidly on her clit. Lindy moans as she gropes herself, pinching and pulling on her nipples. 

“Your pussy taste so good.” Robot-Lindy tells her.

“Oh fuck your so good.” Lindy complimenting Robot-Lindy.

“Oh yes right there. Huh huh fuck. Eekk!” Lindy moans out.

Lindy tells Robo-Lindy to sit on her face. Lindy, still laying down, eats Robo-Lindy out. Robo-Lindy can't help herself but lean forward, continuing eating Lindy’s pussy. Lindy and Robo-Lindy are both eating each other out on the bed. Going absolutely wild, they spit in each other’s pussy. Lindy gropes Robo-Lindy's ass, spreading it and spanking it while Robo-Lindy fingers her rough and fast. 

“Uhg Fuck Yes! Smack me harder.” begs Robot-Lindy. 

*SMACK* 

“Harder!” Robot-Lindy tells Lindy as her pussy gets wet from the feeling.

Lindy smacks Robot-Lindy ass, each one, harder than the last. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* 

Both girls are super wet from the other's skills.

The two girls sit up and hold each other as they are making out with one another. Lindy twists and pulls on Robo-Lindy’s boob, looking at Robo-Lindy’s expression as she does so. Lindy and Robo-Lindy lean back away from each other, getting their legs in between the other. Lindy and Robo-Lindy scissor each other, grind against each other nice and hard. The two are engulfed in ecstasy, loving the feeling of the other pussy rubbing against the other, feeling all hot and wet. The two unleash powerful orgasms causing Lindy's blanket to be soaked. 

When they are done Robo-Lindy asks Lindy "Hey Lindy, you know what I’m thinking." 

"That we should pay Logan a visit?" Lindy answered, enjoying the idea.

"Yeah." Robot-Lindy responds

Lindy and Robot-Lindy look at each other with glee and giggles. 

Lindy says "Let’s go." and both girls leave to go into Logan’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Hypnotics20


End file.
